Call Her Queen
by Everlude
Summary: Flames burned in her eyes, and it was as if the sky itself was on fire. "I don't appreciate others harming what I consider mine." [Fem!Tsuna]
1. His Name is Reborn

**_Call Her Queen_**

 _Flames burned in her eyes, and it was as if the sky itself was on fire._

 _"I don't appreciate others harming what I consider mine."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: His Name is Reborn_**

Tsunami took a moment to observe the newest addition to her journal. The man's silhouette was shaded, preventing her from seeing his face. Next to him on the page she'd drawn a gun, and above both pictures she'd written in flowing calligraphy the word yellow. Something told her this would be important in the very near future.

Closing her journal, Tsunami went to return it to the drawer, but paused. Today, it needed to go somewhere else a quiet voice in her mind told her. Removing a few books from the shelf, she placed her journal behind them before returning the books to their spot.

Satisfied, Tsunami got ready for school, donning the uniform of Nanimori High. Brushing the nearly nonexistent wrinkles out of her skirt, she straightened her blouse and jacket. Carefully brushing through her thick brown hair, Tsunami pulled it back into a ponytail, making sure every strand was in place. Curling the ends slightly, she fixed her bangs and placed a simple clip in its usual place.

A pair of earrings follow, a gift from Hana for her last birthday. The meaning had not been lost of Tsunami - alstroemeria, or peruvian lily, represented friendship. She truly was blessed to have such a thoughtful friend.

Checking her appearance in the mirror, Tsunami stared into her blue eyes, searching for answers she knew wouldn't be there. Today, something important was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

"Tsunami, breakfast is ready!" her mother called from down the stairs. Smiling, Tsunami grabbed her bag and went down to eat. She loved the quiet mornings spent with her mother in the kitchen. The two of them had a nice routine, and after rinsing her dishes in the sink and brushing her teeth, Tsunami bid her mother goodbye.

Shutting the door behind her, she felt it instantly. Someone was watching her. Turning her head towards the tree in the yard, Tsunami frowned, the newest page in her journal coming to mind. Sensing that everything would be alright, she walked out the front gate and closed it gently behind her. She would know if she or her mother were in danger, but this may be something to tell Hana about once she knows a bit more, and maybe Hibari depending on the circumstances.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

It was interesting, Reborn thought as he watched Tsunami close the gate behind her and head to school. She had sensed him the moment she walked outside, and had even pinpointed his location. The infamous Vongola Intuition must be strong within her already for her to find him. He'd have to follow at a greater distance than he'd planned, but it wouldn't hamper his plans for reconnaissance. Verifying and collecting information was an important part of being a hitman after all.

Following after Tsunami, Reborn noted to the route she took to school, meeting up with another girl on the way there. The two seemed close. Her best friend possibly? The two girls chatted amicably all the way to Namimori High. Reborn was too far away to hear their voices, but his lip reading revealed nothing of importance. They talked about mundane things like school and home.

Nothing of note had happened by the time class started, so Reborn took the opportunity to familiarize himself with the school grounds and review what he knew of Tsunami.

Iemitsu had given him a file on his daughter before he left Italy. The file was rather sparse, but Reborn had learned that Iemitsu limited his contact with his family to try and keep the women in his life out of the mafia. So far, the man had succeeded. It's a shame Nono's sons had died, forcing what Iemitsu had been avoiding all along. Tsunami would not only enter the mafia, she would become the leader of the Vongola.

Relaxing in a quiet corner of the library, Reborn opened the file Iemitsu had given him alongside the file the school had on Tsunami that he'd swiped as he surveyed the teacher's lounge. Going between the two, Reborn began to put together the story of his newest student.

Sawada Tsunami, a seventeen year old junior at Nanimori High. According to her father, her grades were decent, nothing fancy, but his little girl always tried her best. The school file told a slightly different story of a girl who maintained a B+ average with high scores on tests, but if her assignments became repetitive, she only turned in the first one.

Smart, but perhaps lazy. Not a good trait for a boss, but if she could ace the tests, she obviously knew the material. All the assignments she did turn in also had high scores. He'd have to refrain judgement on that until he met her in person.

Noted as shy by her father, and a quiet child, it looked like Tsunami got along well with her classmates in the notes left by teachers. She didn't go out of her way to seek company, but was friendly enough to anyone that approached her.

The file from Iemitsu was soon depleted, short as it was, and Reborn found it to be about as accurate as it could be for what little involvement Iemitsu had had in his daughter's life. Most of his observations and comments came as an outsider looking in, with the notes from teachers making clear the truer parts of whom Tsunami was from Iemitsu's broad and sometimes vague descriptions.

She wasn't necessarily shy, she simply allowed others to seek her out. Her grades would say that she's average, but her actual scores and teacher notes denote a smart student that chooses not to spend time doing redundant things. Being quiet often resulted in her thinking things through and giving thoughtful comments in class.

Overall, Reborn approved. Tsunami was looking to be a very promising student. His only concern was the physical side of being a mafia boss. As a girl, Tsunami would always be at a natural disadvantage. Not that there weren't ways around that, but it was something to take into consideration. Her school file noted that she's part of the archery club, something Iemitsu had either omitted or not known. He'd just have to see how good of a shot she was.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

The feeling of being watched had come and gone throughout the day. Tsunami wasn't sure how to feel about it. Nothing told her it was a threat, but it was disconcerting that the man, she was sure now it was the man she'd sketched this morning, could spy on her at school. Hibari was usually excellent at noticing and removing intruders from the school grounds. Whoever he was, he was skilled.

"Ready for club?" Hana asked. Picking up her things, Tsunami gave her friend a smile. Archery club was one of her favorite times of day.

"Yeah, let's go. I've had enough sitting for a while." Leaving the classroom, the girls talked about the day's classes and the homework they had on their way to the archery club. Halfway there, Tsunami spotted Hibari making one of his patrols. "I'll meet you at the club, Hana. I need to tell Hibari something."

Hana glanced over at the head of the disciplinary committee with a knowing look. "Trouble, hmm?"

"I'm not sure, but it's better to be safe."

"Alright, just don't take too long."

"It's Hibari, Hana. He doesn't do long conversations."

"True, unlike the rest of the monkeys." Rolling her eyes, Hana bumped shoulders with Tsunami before heading off. Smiling after her friend, Tsunami made her way through the students leaving the school grounds to Hibari. She stopped a few feet from him, making sure to respect his personal space.

"Hibari."

"Not herbivore." Tsunami's lips quirked up at his odd address for her. Even after all these years, it still made her happy.

"I don't know details, but keep an eye out. Some sort of change is coming. I've had a strange shadow today."

"Dangerous?" Hibari turned to fully face her, his narrowed eyes sweeping over her head, trying to find who she was talking about.

"No, not to me, but definitely strong. You probably won't find him easily unless he lets you."

Without another word, Hibari breezed past Tsunami. She could feel the excitement bubbling under his skin as the sleeve of his coat brushed against her skin - his own quiet way of thanking her.

With her message delivered, and the silent assurance that Hibari would keep an eye out, Tsunami made her way to the archery club, walking faster than normal to avoid being late.

By the time she had changed into the traditional uniform and strung her bow, the feeling of being watched had returned. Tsunami kept it in the back of her mind as she and Hana went through their regular routine with the other club members. The archery club didn't have any official competitions to attend, so it was simply a group of people who enjoyed the art and had fun together.

Watching as Hana's arrow landed in the third circle, Tsunami stepped up to take her own turn. Taking an arrow from the quiver at her hip, she set it, lifting her bow and finding her target. After a breath or two, feeling her watcher's interest spike, Tsunami pulled the string taut, letting the arrow fly as she breathed out. It landed on the very edge of the bullseye.

"Nice shot!" Giving Hana a smile, Tsunami stepped back to let her shoot again. By the time both their quivers were empty, the feeling of being watched had dimmed, but was still faintly there. Club eventually ended, and after changing back into their school uniforms, the girls started walking home, the man and the feeling that came with him was gone.

"You shot really well today, Tsunami. What's with the extra focus?" Looking up at the sky, Tsunami chose her words carefully, Hana waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Something big is happening. That's all I can really say right now."

Hana's eyes narrowed. "You had another dream, didn't you. What was it about this time?"

"All I remember is a man, a gun, and the most amazing shade of yellow I've ever seen."

"Sounds like monkey trouble to me," Hana huffed.

"I don't think even you would label this guy as a monkey, Hana. He was… charismatic and strong. His presence spoke for itself."

"Well, if he turns up, and he's not trouble, introduce me. I'd love to meet a man like that."

"What, Ryohei isn't good enough for you?" Tsunami teased, laughing as Hana turned red.

"He's a monkey and you know it! In fact, he's the loudest monkey of them all!"

"I know, but you appreciate his honesty and straightforwardness, right? He's pretty good looking in his own way too, that rugged sporty look. I believe that's what you called it."

"Shut it," Hana groused, shooting looks around to make sure no one had somehow over heard. "You promised to keep that a secret."

"And no one is here to overhear us, so I've kept my promise."

"Sometimes I really hate you, Tsunami."

"What are best friends for, Hana?"

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before they broke out in laughter together. They'd reached the point in their walk where they had to part ways. Waving bye to her friend, Tsunami walked the rest of the way home alone. Her cellphone buzzed a block from her house. Stopping, Tsunami pulled it out to check the message.

 _I have something to talk to you about when you get home. -Mom_

 _Be there in a minute._ Tsunami texted back, curious what her mom needed to talk about that had her texting about it. Maybe dad had called again? He didn't call often, but Mom always changed her routine a bit when he did.

Tsunami didn't have to wait long as she got home and took her shoes off. "I'm home, Mom."

"Oh, perfect," poking her head out from the kitchen, Nana beckoned her over. "Come help me set the table and we can talk over dinner."

"Sure thing, what's up? Did Dad call?" Tsunami asked as she pulled plates out of the cupboard. Normally, she'd only get two, but something told her to grab three.

"I still don't know how you always guess when he calls, but yeah, he did, and I have lots to tell you." Smiling, Nana turned around, and raised an eyebrow at the extra plate on the table. "Expecting company, Tsunami?"

"Something like that." Her mother had long since gotten used to her gut instinct, and Tsunami was glad she just accepted it.

"Well, let's talk before they get here then." Taking the pot off the burner, Nana added in the last of the spices. "Your Dad called just a little bit ago. He's doing well, but I can tell you about that later. The big news is that his company wants to give back to their employees, and they decided to do that by helping their employee's kids with college.

"Dad said that because their work takes them all over the place, the company decided to do this by sending tutors to help prepare the kids in their last two years of high school, so since you qualify under those conditions, a tutor will be coming here to work with you. Their goal is to help prepare the future leaders of the world. Isn't that great, Tsunami? This is such an amazing opportunity. All we have to do is provide them a place to stay."

Dishing up dinner, Tsunami wasn't sure what to say. Depending on who her tutor was, this could be really good or really bad. Was the man from her dream connected to this? Her new tutor, perhaps?

"It's definitely interesting. I wonder what my tutor will be like? Do you think they can help me with studies not available at school?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I guess we'll just have to ask when they get here. Your Dad said they should be arriving soon." As if her words had triggered it, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," Tsunami said, rising from the table.

Walking down the hall, Tsunami paused for a moment when her hand touched the doorknob, feeling a quickly becoming familiar presence on the other side. The man was finally showing his face.

Opening the door, Tsunami felt a strange sensation as she saw the ghost of the man from her dream. Taller than her with his face hidden by a fedora and wearing a striking suit. A moment later, the sight was gone, leaving Tsunami blinking.

"Ciaossu!"

Following the voice down, Tsunami was greeted with the sight of a miniature version of the ghost she'd just seen. Instinctively, she knew the child in front of her was a child in body only. How or why were still a mystery though.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" If her gut told her he wasn't a child, then she'd make sure not to treat him like one.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

"My name is Reborn, and I'm your new home tutor." Looking up at Tsunami who'd answered the door, Reborn was pleasantly surprised that her only reaction to his appearance was a quick blink.

"What a coincidence, we were just talking about you. Please, come on in Mr. Reborn. Would you like to join us for dinner?" If Reborn was easily surprised, he might have been surprised once or twice today, but the only thing that truly surprised him was walking into the kitchen to see a third place already set. He knew no one had moved in the kitchen since he'd arrived.

"Ciaossu!" he said again, introducing himself to Nana Sawada. She received him as easily as her daughter. Perhaps, Tsunami took more after her mother? "Were you expecting someone?" He nodded his head towards the extra plate.

"Tsunami set the table. Ask her." Turning to his new student, Reborn raised an eyebrow although he already had a guess.

Tsunami gave a light smile and a shrug. "Call it a hunch. It's yours now, Mr. Reborn." His guess was probably right, Vongola Intuition strikes again. He'd have to see just how developed it is, but that's for later.

"Just Reborn is fine, Tsunami. We'll get to know each other quite well until you graduate."

"Of course." Waiting until Tsunami sat down, like the gentleman he was, Reborn took the third seat at the table. Giving a quick thanks to Nana for the food, he started eating. It wasn't italian food, but it was excellent nonetheless.

"Iemitsu called a little earlier to inform us a tutor would be arriving. Are you alright with staying in our guest room, Reborn?" Tilting his head in Nana's direction, Reborn tugged on his fedora.

"Of Course, Maman. I'm sure any room you have prepared will be fine for me." If Tsunami was a boy, he would have stayed in the same room to save Nana trouble and keep a closer eye on his student, but he would keep boundaries appropriate with his student.

"Wonderful! After dinner I'll give it a quick clean up while you and Tsunami get to know each other better."

 _[Call Her Queen]_

Washing the dishes while her mom cleaned up the guest room to her standards before letting Reborn see it, Tsunami glanced over at her new tutor who was sitting on the counter next to her.

She had a question for him. "Reborn?" She took the tilting of his head in her direction as an invitation to continue. He kind of reminded her of Hibari in that way, so she would be straight to the point.

"Your accent. You're not from here. Dad has a similar accent when I talk to him on the phone, but it's less pronounced than yours. Where are you from?"

"Italy. Do you talk to your Dad often?" Tsunami shook her head lightly, rinsing off the plate she was washing. Italy. Is that where her dad was?

"Dad doesn't have a number we can call, so we only get to talk when he has a chance to call. I wish he'd call more often - Mom misses him."

"Do you?" Tsunami shrugged, pulling one hand out of the water to wave back and forth.

"I can count the number of days Dad's visited and called in my head - could give you the exact dates too. I know he's my dad, and it's nice talking, but I guess I just haven't built much of a relationship with him. I'll miss him a bit more when he does call, like the rekindling of a fire, but it fades away pretty quick."

"Do you hate him for it?" Drying the last dish off, Tsunami released the drain in the bottom of the sink, watching the bubbles and water swirl away. Hate is a strong word. Wiping her hands off on the towel, Tsunami looked at Reborn.

"No. I don't know what Dad does - he and Mom have never told me. Honestly, I'm not sure Mom really knows either; which makes me think it's something dangerous. He's almost never around, but he has provided a home for us to live in, and does well enough that Mom doesn't have to work. Mom used to tell me when I was younger that I was the best thing Dad ever gave her because now she doesn't have to be alone.

"I'm not always happy with his choice, but I know there's a reason behind it I simply don't understand. I can't hate him for my own ignorance, but if I chose, I could hate him for leaving me in the dark."

Reborn seemed to smirk at her answer, tugging on the brim of his fedora to hide his face before hopping down from the counter. "Spoken like a true boss. Follow me, Tsunami. Maman should be about done, and there are things I need to tell you."

After Reborn settled his few things in the guest room and assured Nana that it was perfect, Tsunami felt a shiver run down her spine as the atmosphere changed. Looking at Reborn, it seemed as if the ghost overlaid him for a brief moment.

"It's time I introduced myself to you properly," Reborn said as he shut the door to keep Nana from overhearing. "My name is Reborn, your new home tutor, and the world's greatest hitman."

"World's greatest…" Tsunami trailed off, mind whirling with possibilities, but Reborn's next words made everything click.

"I'm here to train you up into the next leader of the Vongola, Italy's most influential mafia family."

* * *

 _You'll never be just anything._

 _A tsunami can never be just a wave..._

 _Waves are banal._

 _Tsunamis reshape the world._

 _\- Karen Marie Moning_


	2. To Protect

**Author's Note:**

I'm honored beyond words.

In less than 48 hours the first chapter of this story received 5 reviews _(Thank you!)_ , 1 community add, 65 favorites, and **100 alerts**. One hundred. O.o Wow. Just wow.

Honestly, I'm speechless. I never expected such a great reception. You guys are the best. Seriously. And for that reason, here's the next chapter much sooner than I planned on.

* * *

 _ **Call Her Queen**_

Flames burned in her eyes, and it was as if the sky itself was on fire.

"I don't appreciate others harming what I consider mine."

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: To Protect**_

"So, let me get this straight," Hana said between bites as the two friends sat on the school roof during lunch break.

"You've got a new home tutor who is actually a hitman, and he was sent here to train you to be the next boss of the largest mafia family in Italy because of blood ties through your dad's side. That's also why your dad rarely comes home and can't give you solid contact information, and because of your dad's position as this external advisor he can't inherit the position of boss. The other candidates have all been found dead, and that leaves you to take over."

"That's the gist of it," Tsunami nodded, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. The silence lasted for a minute, both of them digesting the news. Well, for Tsunami it was more like still trying to come to terms with.

"Ugh, stupid Italian monkeys!" Hana cursed, stabbing at her food a little more violently with her chopsticks that was strictly necessary. "Why do they have to drag you into their mess? What do you even know about the mafia?"

"Nothing. That's why Reborn was sent here. They want to have me trained in secret away from the danger in Italy."

"Can't you just tell them no?"

"No." Tsunami had spent a few hours with Reborn last night asking questions after learning there was no way of getting out of it. She let out a sigh. She'd guessed her dad had a dangerous job, but she was thinking government spy or something, not Italian mafia advisor. He'd kept it a secret for so long. If the other three candidates hadn't been murdered, she's sure he would have taken the secret to the grave to keep her and her mom safe.

"Well, that sucks." Still stabbing at her rice, Hana shot Tsunami a look. "So, what do we do now?"

"We?" Tsunami blinked. She wanted to think, but hadn't dared to hope.

"Yes, we. Don't go being stupid like the monkeys. You didn't choose this, and as your best friend, I'm not going to let you face this alone. So, let's make a plan and get through this like we always do."

Words weren't enough to express her gratitude, so Tsunami threw her arms around her best friend, careful not to upset her food. "Thank you." Hana awkwardly returned the hug before pushing Tsunami off her. Blinking back tears, Tsunami shared a smile with her friend.

"The plan?" Hana pointed her chopsticks in Tsunami's direction. "There's no way you didn't find this out last night and not start making a plan, so spill."

Laughing, Tsunami felt lighter, knowing that Hana would still be her friend, and even help her out. "Right. Well, for starters, it's going to be a lot of memorizing. We need to know more about the mafia, and as the next boss, I need to learn more about my family and what's expected of me. Reborn said he'd start teaching me after school today, so if you want to-"

"I'll text my mom. It'll be fine. There's no school tomorrow, and the shrine isn't busy right now, so I can even sleep over."

"Great! Then let's start with that. I don't have enough information to plan much beyond that for now."

"Much? Spill all the beans, Tsunami. You've already knocked the can over." Cleaning up her bento since lunch would end soon, Tsunami frowned.

"I didn't ask much about it last night, but the mafia is dangerous, Hana. The other three candidates were _murdered_." Holding up a hand, Tsunami ticked off a finger for each of Nono's late sons. "Enrico was killed in a gunfight. Federico's remains were nothing but bones when they found him - cause of death still unknown. Massimo was drowned."

Clasping her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking, Tsunami eyed her best friend. "I don't know how, or what's the best way, but we need to be able to protect ourselves."

Hana frowned too, unsure how to answer. This wasn't something either of them had experience in. Checking the time, Tsunami got to her feet. It wouldn't do to be late to class.

"Maybe…" Hana trailed off as they walked inside. Tsunami nudged her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. Hana shot her a look that said she'd rather not speak what she was thinking, but she said it anyway. "...The best fighters we know are Hibari and the Loud Monkey."

 _[Call Her Queen]_

The Sawada household was pleasantly average Reborn had decided after spending the morning observing. Nana and Tsunami seemed to have a set routine they followed with little variation, but they had seamlessly swallowed him into their rhythm.

Breakfast had been simple but delicious, with limited conversation outside of a brief outline of the day's activities from the two women. The quiet had allowed Reborn to relax as much as a hitman of his calibre could. He hadn't been able to put a finger on it the night before, but the house seemed to radiate a feeling of zen or peace.

"I'll be upstairs settling in if you need me, Maman," Reborn said as the front door shut behind Tsunami.

"Of course, let me know if you need anything."

Upstairs, Reborn didn't even spare a glance for his room, instead slipping into Tsunami's. A personal room could say a lot about a someone. Clean or messy. The objects they chose to keep close. So many things could be revealed without saying a word.

His first impression of Tsunami's room was that, like everywhere else in the house, it was very neat and tidy. The bed was made perfectly enough he could bounce a coin off the sheets. The magenta cover had white flowers stitched into it.

The closet was organized with nothing hiding in the corners or on the floor. The few boxes in the top were clearly labeled with their contents: photo albums, manga, and a few odds and ends. Her bookshelf held a few more manga - most likely ones she was currently interested in - a few romance novels, some historical fiction, and several popular fantasy titles he recognized. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

The last place he could really check was her desk. The top was cleared off besides a mug with a popular character on it holding a variety of colorful pens and some pencils. Inside the first drawer he found a few notebooks. Opening them up revealed different pressed flowers and a beautiful flowing calligraphy with an explanation of each flower next to it.

Both were fine hobbies, if a little old fashioned or outdated; though, a modern form of calligraphy had been rising in popularity lately. Looking at the graceful brush strokes, it was obvious that Tsunami's interest was in the classic art, and she was quite good at it too.

Returning the notebooks as he'd found them, he opened the second drawer. It was a simple filing system with multiple labeled folders. Most of them were for school, saving papers and assignments for various subjects. Finding one called finances, Reborn pulled it out, interested. Inside he found a budget sheet that was neatly kept. Apparently, Tsunami had nice handwriting even without calligraphy.

The sheet showed her allowance, and the few things she spent it on. Going back a few months, Reborn found an interesting trend. Every third week, an entry for cake day was present. Also of note was the save category. Above the total were the words: college fund. He frowned. While college wasn't an impossible goal, it was highly unlikely now that Tsunami was involved with the mafia.

The other files had random subjects of various things that had seemed to catch Tsunami's interest at one point or another. Overall, his findings put together the picture of an average girl with a mixture of old fashioned and modern hobbies who appeared to be a romantic at heart if the books on her shelf were any indication.

He'd been hoping to find a journal like a lot of girls kept, but Tsunami didn't seem to participate in that. Satisfied that he'd learned what he could, he decided to ask his next best source of information: Nana.

He found her downstairs, humming and dusting off the various trinkets in the living room. She certainly kept a tidy house. Like mother, like daughter he supposed. There's no way Tsunami's room could stay that clean unless she kept it that way herself.

Standing to the side so the dust wouldn't irritate him, Reborn cleared his throat.

"Oh, Reborn. Sorry, I didn't see you." Setting down the duster, Nana smiled at him. "Do you need something?"

Nodding, Reborn jumped up onto the sofa, putting on his best charm. Getting in good with the mom was a skill any true man should know. "Could you tell me more about Tsunami? What she's like? I want to be the best tutor possible for her."

"Hmm…" Nana brought her hand up to her chin in thought. "What she's like? Well…"

Sitting down on the sofa opposite him, she gave him a thoughtful look. "Before that, I'd like to know what goals you hope to achieve with Tsunami as her tutor."

"To make her a great leader." Even without his explicit instructions to keep Nana in the dark, Reborn wouldn't have wanted to tell this woman more than necessary. It's a man's job to protect. The mafia may be a dark place, but it still had a few rules.

"I gathered as much from my brief conversation with my husband yesterday, but I'd like a little more detail than that. You see, I want to know what kind of leader, and how you plan to get there." Nana smiled softly, her face aging before his eyes for a few brief moments.

"Iemitsu rarely makes it home because of work. Tsunami is my only daughter -only child- and the biggest part of my life. You can't blame me for wanting to know the details that will affect my daughter's future, can you?" The look she pinned him with would have frozen a lesser man on the spot. It wasn't just Tsunami he needed to learn more about. Nana was more than just the perpetually happy wife that Iemitsu talked of it seemed.

"Of course not, Maman." Staring into her eyes, Reborn continued, twisting the facts as they suited him. "I'm planning to make Tsunami into the kind of leader that others want to follow - one that cares for those around her, but leads them without hesitation towards the best course for the group as a whole.

"My tutoring will include learning leadership skills and several foreign languages so she can be successful wherever she goes. The rest will need to be more finely hammered out between Tsunami and I as to what her interests are." That made Nana smile, a large dazzling smile that he'd only heard of. Her smile was one of the reasons Iemitsu loved her so much.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Tsunami doesn't take well to simply being bossed around, so it's good that you'll be consulting with her. She was wondering if you'd be able to help her with subjects outside of school; though, she didn't mention what those might be."

"Oh?" Reborn tucked that bit of information away. "What else can you tell me about her, Maman?" Iemitsu had the observations of an outsider, but Nana knew Tsunami better than anyone except the girl's closest friends. This morning was turning out to be a very profitable one.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

Tsunami could remember the one other time the four of them had purposely gathered. It had been much less subdued than the current atmosphere, but even Ryohei had sensed the seriousness and settled down. Sparing a glance at Hana who nodded minutely, Tsunami regarded the two boys. Hibari was sitting in the window, while Ryohei was standing in front of them.

"Hibari. Ryohei." Nodding to each in turn, Tsunami continued on. "Hana and I need your help."

"It would be Extremely uncool if we didn't help. What can we do?" Ryohei asked, keeping his voice at a normal level. Hibari didn't say anything, but Tsunami knew he was listening.

"Hana, and specifically myself, have found ourselves in a situation where we need to know how to protect ourselves." Hibari's eyes narrowed, and Tsunami shook her head, Reborn wasn't the trouble. Pulling her phone partially out of her pocket, she tapped it twice, letting Hibari know she'd text him later with details.

"Not herbivore, my fighting style wouldn't suit either of you. I will bite anyone who disturbs the peace of Nanimori to death." Tsunami knew that was his way of saying he'd keep an extra eye out for them. Whether for their own safety or for the chance of meeting someone interesting to fight was a different story.

"I will also Extremely help to keep you safe!" Ryohei's voice was gaining volume again, making Hibari twitch. "Unfortunately, I extremely also don't think boxing will fit either of you, but I can help you get in shape for whatever style you find that does fit you!"

Tsunami and Hana shared a look. It wasn't a way to defend themselves, but it could help, and it was a start. Tilting her head, she raised an eyebrow. She was okay with it as long as Hana was. Sighing, Hana pinched the bridge of her nose. Tsunami took that as a yes.

"Thank you, Ryohei. We'll do our best."

"Not herbivore, I'll look for a fighting style. It would be interesting to fight you." The strange look in Hibari's eyes wasn't exactly comforting, but Tsunami had accepted this might happen before she and Hana gathered the two boys to ask for help.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint."

Hibari nodded, satisfied, and was about to leave via the window when Tsunami felt it, and this time, she wasn't the only one. Hibari stiffened at the window, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not herbivore -"

"Ciaossu!" Tsunami blinked at what she assumed would soon become a familiar greeting. One moment the desk in the middle of them had been empty, the next Reborn was standing there as if he always had been.

"Baby," Hibari growled, launching himself at Reborn who easily dodged the attack.

"Hibari, hold!" Tsunami's voice was hard, making Hibari stop in his tracks, a scowl on his face. "Please," she added, voice softening. With a nod towards Reborn, she continued; "Hibari, Hana, Ryohei, meet Reborn. He's going to be my new shadow for an undisclosed amount of time."

"Fight me," Hibari growled again. Reborn regarded him with cool eyes.

"I will, but not now. The difference in our strengths is too great. Grow stronger and I'll fight you." Straightening up, Hibari kept his gaze on Reborn for a long minute while the others watched on. At last, Hibari relaxed and returned to his spot sitting on the windowsill, obviously interested in what Reborn had to say or he would have left.

"Is this…?" Hana trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Tsunami who nodded back to her. "Hmm...I see what you meant."

"Can someone extremely explain what is going on?" Out of all of them, Ryohei looked the most confused at the situation. Tsunami shared a glance with Hana. They hadn't planned on involving the boys this deeply, but they may not have a choice.

Reborn made the decision for them.

"Maman wasn't lying when she called you crafty, Tsunami." She watched as Reborn looked at and, most likely, mentally assessed each of her companions. "To already have three guardians is quite impressive."

"Guardians? You mean how Tsunami and Hana need protecting?" Ryohei asked, face contorted in a puzzled expression. "But, there are only Hibari and I unless you're counting yourself as a guardian, Reborn."

Reborn gave Tsunami a look, making her quietly sigh. "You interrupted before I could finish explaining." Honestly, she had been finished explaining, but now Reborn was forcing her hand, and she didn't like it. She had minimal knowledge of the guardians from talking to him last night, not nearly enough to explain it to the others. Reborn seemed to sense this, nodding his head in her direction.

"I'll pick up where you left off then. I'm here under the guise of being Tsunami's home tutor, but I'm actually known as the world's greatest hitman. I'm not one of her guardians -that falls to you three. My real purpose for being here is to train Tsunami up to be the next boss of the Vongola family."

Hibari stood up abruptly, glowering at Tsunami. "Not herbivore, you've brought mafia ties to Namimori. If this disturbs the peace, I'll bite you to death." The tip of his tonfa appeared, enforcing his point.

Meeting Hibari's gaze head on, Tsunami inclined her head. "I'll accept responsibility for anything that is reasonably my fault." Somehow, it didn't surprise her that Hibari knew the name Vongola. Rumor had it that his family had ties into the underground -they must have some truth to them after all.

Without another word, Hibari brushed past them all and out of the room, done with the conversation.

"Mafia? As in?"

"As in guns and money and blood and killing," Hana snapped at Ryohei -upset enough that she forgot to call him a monkey. His face took on a deeply contemplative look the girls weren't used to seeing. "And this is why Tsunami needs these guardians? To keep her safe?"

"Yes, among other things," Reborn answered, seemingly unconcerned that Hibari had left.

"Ryohei, you don't have to-" Tsunami began, but her friend cut her off.

"No, Tsunami. You've been an extreme friend, not only to me, but to my sister too. I extremely can't call myself a man anymore if I don't help you in your time of need!" Seeing the resolve in his eyes, Tsunami backed off, accepting his will for what it was. Part of her was grateful to have him on her side.

"Thank you, Ryohei. Just promise me that you'll stay safe, not only for mine and Hana's sake, but for Kyoko too. I don't want her to learn about this." If there was one way to keep Ryohei from acting foolishly, it was to bring Kyoko into the picture. Holding her hand up in front of her, Tsunami waited for his response.

"Of course!" Clasping hands with her, Ryohei gave their raised hands a squeeze. "I extremely don't want to worry Kyoko, but I'll still do my best to help you."

Reborn chose that moment to jump up onto Ryohei's head. "I like you." The silent tension that had been building shattered in an instant. Laughing, Ryohei tried to look up at the top of his head.

"I like you too, Reborn. You're a real man."

"Stupid monkey, Tsunami wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him."

"Hana, that's not true." Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, Tsunami gave it a squeeze. "Reborn's just the messenger, you can't shoot him for that."

"...Watch me," Hana muttered as she turned away. Tsunami could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"If you're worried about Tsunami, it's my job to keep her safe as long as she's my student." A gun appeared in Reborn's hand, gleaming dully in the light. "The title world's greatest hitman isn't just for show, you know." Turning back, Hana eyed the gun before raising her eyes to meet Reborn's, a silent showdown going on between them until Hana let out a long suffering sigh.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Of course. I'm a man, Hana. I always keep my word."

"I Extremely told you he's a real man!"

"Shut up, Loud Monkey!"

* * *

 _A real woman can do it all by herself_

 _...but a real man won't let her._


	3. Flames and Friends

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for being patient everyone. Shortly after I posted the last chapter I became the owner of a Nintendo Switch (I can recommend some great eclectic games if anyone is interested) and the last book in a series I love came out. Needless to say, I have been thoroughly distracted. Plus, you know, life.

Thanks again to my reviewers, and to all my lurkers out there (you are my people). Currently this story is part of 3 communities, has been favorited 196 times, and is followed by 282 of you. For a story that until now only had two chapters, I find this flabbergasting. Please, continue to amaze me with your awesomeness.

This chapter is shorter than the first two, but it covers what it needs to, so that's that. Think of it as a springboard into what's to come.

* * *

 **Call Her Queen**

Flames burned in her eyes, and it was as if the sky itself was on fire.

"I don't appreciate others harming what I consider mine." [Fem!Tsuna]

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Flames and Friends**

Tsunami sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Throwing Hana the pillow so she could get comfy on the floor, Tsunami turned onto her side so she could keep Reborn in view. He merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm not sure what you have planned to teach me, but there's something I want to know more about first. Last night we only talked of them in passing, and today you said I already have three of them: what exactly are these guardians?"

Sipping on a cup of tea Nana had given him, Reborn was silent for a moment before responding.

"Guardians is the name for the six people best suited to be at the leader of the Vongola's side. Their job is to protect the family, and the boss; which is going to be you, Tsunami."

"So, Tsunami already has half of her guardians," Hana said as she adjusted the pillow a bit to get comfy. "But, why six? It seems like such a random number."

"That would be because of what are called flames." Reborn's hand reached for the pacifier around his neck. "There are seven types of flames in total. Personally, I have the sun flame, and so does Ryohei." The girls both froze as bright yellow flames appeared around Reborn's fingers.

"What?" Hana hissed, narrowing her eyes at the glow. Tsunami blinked. This was why she had written yellow in her journal that was still safely hidden behind her books. The most amazing and pure yellow she had ever seen.

"Does it burn?" she asked, hand unconsciously reaching out even though Reborn was too far away to touch.

"No. It's more a manifestation of will than anything." She frowned as the flames disappeared, hand dropping back to her side. "Sky, Rain, Cloud, Storm, Sun, Lightning, and Mist - each of the flame types has different properties.

"The leader of the Vongola, and most other Family Bosses have Sky flames. They are known for their bright orange color, and the main property associated with them is harmonization - to bring balance among the other elements."

Scoffing, Hana shot Tsunami a knowing look. Rolling her eyes, Tsunami smirked. Reborn blinked, and Tsunami nodded at Hana. Her friend could explain this one.

"Tsunami has always had a thing for balance, even when we were just little kids. Everyone came to know her as the class peacekeeper, and she always arranges objects to have a good flow and balance of energy."

"You mean the art of feng shui?"

"Pretty much, and I think it's paid off. There's always a great atmosphere when I come here." Hana waved a hand around, indicating the house.

"What about the other flames, Reborn?" Feeling her cheeks grow a bit warm, Tsunami wanted to change the subject to something other than her. "What kind of flame does Hana have, and how can you tell?"

"Hana is a lightning." Reborn pulled his fedora down, hand drifting towards his pacifier. "As to how I know, I just do." It wasn't a real answer, but something told Tsunami now wasn't the time to push the issue.

"Lightning?" Looking at her fingers, Hana frowned thoughtfully.

"They won't just appear." Reborn smirked. "I'll have to teach you how to access them. When you do manifest them, they'll be green. Lightning flames are known for solidification or hardening. The traditional role of the lightning guardian," his eyes flicked to Hana, "is to draw the damage towards themselves and away from the rest of the family - like a lightning rod."

The color drained from both their faces.

"I'm supposed to be a scapegoat...a decoy...?" The unspoken words that she'd die hung heavy in the air. Her hands clenched into white knuckled fists.

"Hana...no." Tsunami's voice was hoarse. Pleading eyes turned to Reborn who seemed as unmoved as ever, sipping from his cooling tea. Was that what they were supposed to become? Unfazed by the thought of dying an unnatural death? She had no way out of this - Reborn had told her as much last night, but Hana still had a choice.

Something inside her clicked, and a warmth washed through her veins.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

Taking another sip of his tea, Reborn assessed the situation. The meeting earlier today was evidence enough that Tsunami had at least an inkling of the danger being in the mafia could bring as she'd sought out the two strongest fighters she knew. Coincidentally, or more likely not, the two boys appeared to be strong latent flames.

This was the truth though, looking at Hana's white knuckles. Honestly, if bloodlines didn't matter so much, he'd say scrap the entire idea of turning Tsunami into the next Vongola Boss. She obviously had goals of her own -his mind thought of the simple label: college fund- she was your average teenage girl with an above average intuition because of her heritage.

Teenage girls didn't belong in the mafia, but that didn't matter. His job was to turn Tsunami, and her guardians, into fighters and leaders for the next generation. Perhaps, he'd contact a few of his acquaintances, see if they can't help with the transition.

"No." Pulled from his musings, Reborn noted the change in his student's voice -deeper and extra crisp and clear. "I won't allow it." Black eyes met blue, and Reborn starred. Flames burned in her eyes, and it was as if the sky itself was on fire. "I don't appreciate others harming what I consider mine." As he watched, Reborn could see her will building, determination steeling itself. It was fascinating.

"Tsunami…" Hana whispered, but Reborn didn't take his eyes off his student, finding himself locked in a silent battle of wills.

"Hana is my best friend. I won't just lead her to her death."

"I understand, but that doesn't change the fact that she's the best suited to be your lightning guardian."

Continuing to stare into Tsunami's eyes, Reborn was mildly impressed. Her will was strong, the pull of her sky flames a slow burning feeling of comfort, but he resisted. Her pull wasn't nearly as strong as _hers_ ; yet, but he was sure she'd get there someday with the proper training. It was little wonder she'd already drawn guardians to her.

Their silent showdown was finally broken -Tsunami had lasted far longer than he'd have thought to originally give her credit for- when Hana stood up and hit her on the head good-naturedly. The flames in her eyes flickered, dying down to glowing embers, but Reborn could still feel her will, and the silent promise that this wasn't over. Interesting.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

"Oi, stop having a monkey brain. I'm right here, you know, and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions." Breaking eye contact with Reborn, Tsunami reached up to rub lightly at the top of her head.

"Sorry, Hana. It's just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Hana looked away, a light red in her cheeks. "I'm glad you feel that way, but I won't let you be so selfish as to leave me behind." Her hands were still in fists. "Reborn seems pretty knowledgeable about this stuff, and he said I'm the best fit for you."

"Do you have so little faith in your friends, Tsunami?" Shooting Reborn a look, Tsunami shook her head.

"No. Hana can become whatever she wants if she puts her mind to it. I just don't like what you're saying she has to become."

"Rather than a scapegoat, think of her as more of a shield." Tsunami frowned, mental images of Hana standing between her and danger only to crumple to the ground filling her mind.

"That's not any better."

"Then, we just have to get stronger, right? The loud monkey is going to help us get in shape, and then it's up to us to figure out how to survive from there. I'm not leaving you alone with a bunch of Italian monkeys." Hana's face was still pale, but her hands weren't clenched tightly anymore.

Rubbing her face with her hands, Tsunami sighed. How could life be turned upside down this badly in the span of a day? What had happened to planning to go to college, getting great degrees and careers, buying houses next to each other, and growing old.

"The others…" she could feel Reborn and Hana looking at her even though her face was still in her hands. Sitting up, she sighed again -something she had a feeling she'd be doing a lot of from now on- running her hand through her bangs. "What are the jobs of the other guardians? It's better I know now than be unpleasantly surprised later."

It might have been her imagination, but it seemed like Reborn shot her a sad yet proud smile for a millisecond. Then it was gone as he tipped his fedora down, hiding his expression.

"A sun guardian -Ryohei in your case- is responsible for destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body. They become the sun that brightly shine upon an area." The girls shared a look. That description fit Ryohei scarily to a tee.

"Hibari is a cloud. They are aloof, drifting clouds that protect the family from an independant standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind." Of her current guardians, Hibari was the one Tsunami would worry about the least. Hibari could handle himself.

"When we find you a rain guardian, they'll become a blessed rain -a requiem that settles conflict and washes everything away. Storms defeat the enemies with a relentless stream of attacks that never falters -always at the center of an attack, they are the furious storm that never rests. Last of all is Mist. They create something from nothing and nothing from something, rendering the family's true form intangible in visions of deceit."

None of them sounded great, but this wasn't some fairytale, this was the cold and cruel world of the mafia Tsunami reminded herself. This was her new life. She felt years older as she met Hana's and then Reborn's eyes again.

"...I see. Thank you for telling me."

Hana shot a glare at Reborn. "It's too late for any more of this monkey business tonight. Girl's only now. We'll talk again tomorrow." Reborn didn't respond for a minute before finally nodding his head after glancing her way. Could he see how mentally tired she was?

"Don't forget that Ryohei is coming by tomorrow morning to start helping you get in shape."

"We know, now get out," Hana growled. Tsunami was impressed that her friend could be so bold against Reborn whose very presence seemed to demand respect. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Tsunami cut him off -she'd had enough for one night.

"Goodnight, Reborn." She gave her tutor a mild smile, trying to hide the tiredness that had hit her like a brick wall. He blinked at her, a strange look in his eye. A moment later the door was shutting behind him.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

Reborn smirked as the door had clicked shut behind him. Tsunami probably didn't even realize what she'd just done, but it had been a long time since anyone had dismissed him like that.

Pulling a phone from his pocket, he dialed a number. On the off chance someone ever got ahold of his phone, having numbers in it was a liability, so he simply memorized every number he'd ever need.

The voicemail greeted him. Ending the call, Reborn put his phone away. He'd try again later. For now, he had planning to do.

 _[Call Her Queen]_

"Alright, spill." Tsunami nearly flinched as Hana rounded on her after the door shut and several seconds passed. "What was up with that cheesy line? I don't appreciate others harming what I consider mine?" Tsunami felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she looked away. "It was like a bad line from a magical girl story."

"I don't know. It just sorta came out on it's own," Tsunami mumbled, glancing at Hana who seems parts amused and frustrated.

"Well, don't make a habit of it. Talk about embarrassing. I refuse to have a best friend with a monkey brain, got it?"

Watching Hana flick her hair over her shoulder as she settled back down on the floor, Tsunami smirked. Two could play this game. "Big words coming from the person who stole the knight's lines." Straightening up, Tsunami crossed a fist over her chest and deepened her voice, trying to sound manly.

"Then we'll just have to get stronger." Throwing her arm out she closed her eyes dramatically. "I refuse to leave you alone with Italian monkeys."

"Shut it!" Her pillow hit her smack in the face. As it flopped down, Tsunami met Hana's face, flushed in annoyance and embarrassment. "That's totally not how I meant that and you know it."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't cheesy."

"Yeah, yeah." Tusnami laughed, knowing that was Hana's way of ending the argument without actually admitting defeat. They could talk about it more later. Right now, they both had a lot to think about. Getting up and turning the light off, she crawled into bed. Hana had stolen the extra blanket and pillow off her bed and made herself comfy next to it on the floor.

"Hana…?"

"I'm asleep."

Tsunami smiled sadly into her pillow and let her eyes drift shut, a silent tear slipping down her cheek. "Thanks."

* * *

 _Anyone can show up when you're happy._

 _But the ones who stay by your side when your heart falls apart,_

 _they are your true friends._


End file.
